Endless Love
by wallACEwho
Summary: Adam/Claire. Adam Monroe and Claire Bennet. Two people destined to live forever. What happens when they find each other.


Authors Note: I don't own Heroes any more than I own Hayden Panettiere.

Before you all start reminding me that Adam's dead. I know. Personally I think that was a mistake as he was a great character with lots of potential for growth. Anyway I promised myself I wasn't going to post anything else before Christmas but I got to thinking. If Adam hadn't died it's preatty much given that they would have met up eventually being the only two characters with Rapid Cell Regeneration as a base power. How would Claire have coped with the knowledge that she was going to live forever and how would she and Adam get on. This is the result. Besides I like unconventional ships (as me writing Clarie/Elle and Claire/Haitian will confirm). If anyone is interested in me expanding this from a one-shot let me know (preferable in a review) Now enough from me on with the story.

Meryy Christmas and a Happy New Year

**Endless Love**

Immortality could be a terrible thing. This was the one thought going through Adam Monroe's head as once more his body forced bullets out before healing the wounds, This time hadn't even been his fault. He'd just happened to wander into the middle of a gang shoot out. Luckily the young punks had run away before he had come round.

Getting up and dusting himself down (he'd have to get a new shirt he thought ruefully) he continued to think over his current predicament. At first it had been useful and exciting knowing there was no weapon on Earth that could harm him.

He had exploited this to the extreme in the early years working as a mercenary for whoever would pay his incredibly high fees.

But eventually he had become lonely. He had married of course but they had all ended eventually with death, divorce or abandonment. During the course of his travels he had met many people with abilities but none of them shared his particular curse. They were all destined to live out normal lifespans. The only person to come close was Peter. "Maybe" Adam thought noticing the enticing neon sign of a bar "I'm just meant to be alone."

* * *

At the same time Claire Bennet was walking out of her front door. It was her birthday and her Dad was still forbidding her from going out. She had had to tell him that she was meeting someone before he would agree. So here she was strutting down the street in her best pulling outfit ready for her first legal drink.

Smoothing down her (exceptionally) short skirt she checked everything was in her purse before climbing into her car and driving downtown. Parking the car in a car park she locked the door and began to walk down the street. Spotting a place with a flashing neon sign she went in determined to enjoy herself what ever the consequences.

He sensed her immediately. Reaching for his fourth whisky he felt a fait tingling at the back of his skull that caused him to look up. Looking over towards the door he saw her standing uneasily around the smoky bar. She was wearing a wine coloured halter top and a black mini-skirt and her silky blonde hair was falling across her face.

Gulping she walked inside and sat down at the bar a few feet from him.

Not entirely sure what he was doing he got up and moved to sit next to her. "Hello" he said trying to sound casual.

"Hi" she replied looking up in surprise.

He stuck out a hand "Adam Monroe."

* * *

Claire wasn't sure why but she felt safe around this man. She took the proffered hand and shook it "Claire Butler." She took a second to observe her new companion. He was in his later twenties with short blonde hair and a nice smile. He was dressed casually in a dark dress shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. She noticed several holes in the shirt but decided not to comment.

"Can I get you a drink Claire" Adam asked. She nodded and he gestured to the barkeeper "Al a drink for my young friend here." Sipping his own drink Adam looked at the girl next to him "first time in a bar,"

Claire nodded "that obvious"

"Unfortunately. I assume you're legal."

She nodded again "It's my birthday."

Adam smiled "Happy Birthday" he replied "I'm sorry I don't have anything to offer you in the way of a present."

"That's alright" the Cheerleader replied excepting her drink "this will do."

They spent another hour talking before Claire looked at her watch "I should get going" she said "sorry."

Adam nodded "It was nice meeting you" he pulled a napkin over and scribble a number on it "this is my cell number if you ever wish to call me."

Claire took the napkin ripped it in half and wrote her number on the blank part "here's mine" she said passing it to him before walking out of the bar.

Returning to his apartment later that night Adam thought about the mysterious girl. Something about her set his head buzzing as if they were alike in some way. Flopping down on his bed he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialled the number. Reaching voicemail he left her a quick message "Claire. It's Adam. If you get this ring me tomorrow sometime. Thanks for this evening. I had fun."

The blonde immortal knew it was worthless pursuing a relationship that would most certainly end in death but for some reason he wanted to anyway.

* * *

When she got home Claire brushed aside her parent's questions before heading up to bed. As she got ready for bed she thought about Adam. He was unlike anybody she had ever met even more mysterious than Peter. Yet she also knew that the chances of him wanting anything more than friendship with her were slim. He had probably just been humouring a girl on her birthday. Crawling underneath the covers she fell asleep ready to face a day of homework and chores. About half an hour later she began to dream.

_She found herself wandering through a wasteland. It was Costa Verde but not as she knew it. The shops were all boarded up and the streets were deserted. There was not a single living thing in sight. _

_The trees had shrivelled beyond recognition and the cars were sitting idle on the sidewalk as if waiting for their owners to return. "What happened here" Claire muttered. _

_Looking up she saw a shadow move at the edge of her vision. Sensing danger she broke into a run her boots clattering across the deserted pavestones. Hearing the person behind her speed up she swerved around a corner in an effort to lose them. Suddenly she felt something barrel into her and looking up saw a bearded man in a grubby overcoat staring down at her. He sniffed hard "you're clean" he muttered _

_"What do you mean" Claire said beginning to feel scared _

_"Well we'll just have to change that" the man continued as if he had not heard her. _

_All of a sudden another man appeared pulling the first guy off her and throwing him into the street. Standing up to get a better look Claire saw the newcomer pull a sword from off his back and point it at the stranger "get out of here" he yelled causing the first man to scurry off into the shadows. The swordsman then turned to Claire causing her to gasp. It was Adam. _

_"Claire" he said sheathing the sword and taking her arm "what are you doing out past curfew. You should know better."_

_She nodded "I'm sorry. I'll head back now."_

_He smiled "Good. I'll see you later."_

In the real world both Claire and Adam woke up.

Adam got up and walked to the sink. What had that been all about? He had dreamed he was walking around a deserted Costa Verde only to find Claire being attacked by a vagrant. He really needed to see her again.

* * *

The next day Claire spent the morning doing chores. In the afternoon she went to her bedroom to do her homework. After about an hour she decided to see if anyone wanted to meet up for a pizza. She was surprised when her phone informed her that she had voicemail. Accessing her messages she was surprised to discover that it was from Adam. When the message was over she quickly called him back.

"Adam"

"Hello Claire"

"I just got your message. Sorry for not calling sooner."

"That's quite alright. I wanted to know if you would like to see me again."

"Yes of course. I enjoyed last night too."

"That's good. So what are you doing this evening?"

"Well I should have finished my work by then so nothing much."

"Okay how about I come by and meet you."

Claire paused "No. I'll find you. The park about six."

"Okay. See you then."

Claire closed her phone before falling back on the bed. What had she just done? She had agreed to meet a man almost ten years older than her who she had met in a bar. Running her hand across the top of her phone she contemplated ringing him back to cancel. Then she decided against it. After all it wasn't like she could get hurt.

Returning to her desk she finished her work before going downstairs for dinner. Then retuning to her bedroom she looked through her wardrobe for something to wear. Deciding on a v-neck t-shirt and some skinny jeans she sat back on the bed and took a look at the time. She still had nearly half an hour before she had to go. Pulling out her iPod she set it to shuffle before lying back against the pillows.

**I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places**

**I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science**

**Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me**

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms**

**After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in**

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms**

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms**

Looking at her watch Claire was shocked to see that it was time for her to get changed. Moving at a speed that would make Daphne jealous she quickly grabbed her bag before running out of the house.

"Where are you going" Noah asked as she sped past him

"Study session as Shelly's remember" she said pausing to give him a peck on the cheek. "If things get too late I might stay over."

Noah nodded "have fun."

"Will do" and with that Claire was gone.

* * *

Adam was sitting on a bench by the pond watching the ducks. Taking a look at his watch he sighed. Maybe she wasn't coming he thought. Just as he stood up to take his leave he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking back he saw that Claire had arrived.

"Sorry I'm late" she said "took longer than I thought to get here,"

"That's okay" Adam said smiling "you're here now and that's all that matters."

They sat down and looked at the ducks. "So what do we do know" Claire said

"I'm not really sure" Adam replied "I didn't really expect you to come so I didn't plan anything."

"You didn't think I was going to come" Claire sounded surprised.

"Well I'm sure you have better ways to spend your evenings than with a man my age."

"Not really" Claire leaned forward to get a better look at the ducks "besides your nice. Age doesn't really bother me."

Adam leaned back and ran his hand through his head "this is going to sound really creepy" he said "but I had a dream about you last night."

Claire looked up in shock "your right that does sound creepy. But" she paused "I had one about you too."

Adam took her hand "tell me about it" he whispered.

Claire did and once she was finished Adam breathed out "that's amazing" he said "my dream was almost exactly the same."

"What do you suppose it means" Claire said slightly worried by this revelation.

"I don't really know" he said "but I'm sure all will be revealed. Now how about we move on to less unsettling topics."

Claire nodded "so what exactly do you do for a living."

Adam chuckled "you don't mess around do you. We'll I've done many things. A soldier mainly."

"A solider" Claire said smiling "guess that explains the sword."

Adam nodded "Quite possibly."

They continued talking attempting to get to know each other better until eventually Adam looked at his watch "I believe it's probably time for you to head home."

The young blonde laughed "well I told my parents I might be staying at a friends tonight so I could always come back with you."

"That would not be wise."

"I guess not"

The pair stood up and Adam offered his young companion his arm "the least I can do is walk you to your car."

Claire slipped her hand into Adam's elbow "that would be very nice."

* * *

They continued to talk as they walked but just before they reached the car Adam trailed off. "What is it" Claire asked

"Something's not right" he muttered senses honed after years of fighting

Suddenly a man wearing a hoody pulled up over his face emerged from the bushes pointing a gun at the pair. "Right" he growled "hand everything over."

Claire slowly past her purse to the man as Adam reached for his wallet and pulled out a bundle of notes. "Is this it" the man yelled clearly agitated.

"Yes" Adam replied trying to stay calm for Claire's sake "now could you just leave."

"This isn't enough" the man said turning to Claire "you're hiding something."

"I promise I'm not" she said slowly.

Without a sound the man pulled the trigger the bullet ripping into Claire's stomach. "Claire" Adam yelled before tuning to the mugger "big mistake." With that he launched himself at the younger man knocking him to the ground. Knocking him out with a swift right hook he stood up and dusted himself down before turning to Claire's body. To his surprised she was sitting up. "Your okay" he gasped "you should be dead."

"About that" Claire said sheepishly "I probably should have mentioned earlier that I can't get hurt. Any injury I receive heals in seconds."

"I think we need to talk" Adam said "you still up for coming to mine."

* * *

Adam unlocked the door of his apartment before ushering his guest inside. "It's not much" he admitted "but its home for the moment."

"What do you mean for the moment" Claire asked

"Well eventually I may choose to move on. Anyway I believe you need to get out of that top. Do you need to borrow something?"

Claire nodded "I didn't really think I would be out tonight so I didn't pack anything."

"Right" Adam said disappearing into the bedroom retuning a few moments with one of his shirts "I think this should do. Bathroom is just over there"

"Right" Claire took the proffered shirt and vanished from sight emerging a few minutes later. Adam gasped. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She had removed her jeans as they were covered in blood and was now wearing just his shirt which came down to just past her knees. She took a seat opposite him.

"So I guess you want to know about this healing thing."

Adam shook his head "I really ought to show you something first."

"What"

Adam said nothing instead walking over to the kitchen and taking a knife from a draw. Returning to his chair he rolled up his shirt sleeve and slowly ran the blade across his bare forearm.

"What the" Claire began before falling silent as she watched the cut quickly healed leaving only the blood as evidence of its existence "your like me" Claire gasped.

Adam nodded using a tissue to wipe away the blood "Or rather your like me as I'm sure I discovered my ability first.

"When did you find out?"

Her companion paused for a minute before continuing "1671"

Claire gasped "but that makes you"

"Over four hundred years old yes."

"How" Claire asked still a little shocked

"My powers prevent ageing. I have not aged a day since discovery of my abilities"

Claire began to twirl her hair around her finger "is it going to happen to me."

Adam took her hand and began stroking the back of it with his thumb "I don't think it will happen yet as you are still growing but eventually yes. You will become immortal.

Claire looked down at their interlinked hands "Adam" she said quietly "I'm scared."

Running a finger down her cheek Adam looked the young girl right in the eye "I promise you Claire you will not be alone. I have searched for over four hundred years for someone like me and now I have found you I will never let you go."

"Promise"

"I swear it."

Suddenly Adam found Claire's lips pressed against his. Moving one hand down her back he began to rub it in small circles eliciting a moan from the young blonde. Taking the opportunity he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to massage hers. Several minutes later they came up for air.

"I'm sorry" Claire said "I don't know what came over me."

"It's quite alright" Adam replied "It's not everyday I get to kiss someone as beautiful as yourself.

Claire blushed "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this Adam."

He smiled taking a lock of her hair and allowing it to run through his fingers "that's alright Claire. I'm willing to wait. After all I've got forever."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
